


Suicidal Sweetheart

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bly is a worried mother hen, Doom is tired, Fox is tired of people breaking protocol, M/M, Neyo loves his new cute captain, Rex didn't mean to, Vaughn is a sweetheart, Vaughn is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: It was an honest accident and joke when Rex added his newest vod to the Command Chat out of spite. Vaughn was a good kid; smart, kind, enthusiastic, bright. No one meant for him and Neyo to actually become a thing.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-8826 | Neyo/ CT-0292 | Vaughn
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 17
Kudos: 392





	Suicidal Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wholly Unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925154) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> This was as close as I could get to their personalities in Soft Wars without butchering them with my own versions of their personalities.
> 
> Vaughn is still a sweetheart though.

The first time it happened no one paid any attention to what it might have meant. Rex had offered up his fellow Captain to help Commander Neyo, even if had only been a joke. Vaughn was what most people would call a sweetheart. Kind, enthusiastic, bright, and soft. No one had planned for how that would affect Neyo.

_ Priority Alert _

_Vaughn: Torrent reporting in with a successful campaign on Agamar! We have complete control of all strategic positions and more both on the ground and in the sky! Torrent’s new jetpack strategies allowed us to clear the surface within two tendays! Personal Kill Count was 24!_

_ Priority Response _

_Fox: Goddam CTs in my chat again._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: You may be cute, but why do we need to know your kill count?_

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: I would also like to highlight the new effectiveness of Torrent’s new long-range rifle explosives. It was Captain Vaughn’s idea and it was well executed. Personal Kill Count was 26._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Really? Really. Again?_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: Did you just say that it was VAUGHN’s idea?_

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: Valor would like to thank Torrent for the upgrades. The long-range-sniper explosions have dropped our casualty rates. Personal Kill Count was 25._

_ Priority Response _

_Bacara: Nova seconds that. Our casualties have dropped. Personal Kill Count: 22._

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: VAUGHN????_

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: My gods, you are all idiots._

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Prayer circle for Bly. Torrent has corrupted his former officer._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: HAhLp! I’m dying of LaUGhter!!! That Shouty Shit corrupted your officer Bly!_

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn: Apologies, Commander, sir! It was the smartest idea at the time!_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: You were supposed to be safe and sane! Not become one of them!_

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: He’s still a sweetheart, just a more suicidal sweetheart!_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: That DOES NOT make it BETTER!_

_ Priority Response _

_Bacara: Idiots, the lot of you._

The second time it happened people started to pick up on it. It wasn’t like they were being subtle; it was just unexpected. Rex picked up on it first and Bacara was second. Typical really. The others should have known that Vaughn was going to be corrupted the moment he joined Torrent. The corruption included flirting over Priority Chat.

_ Priority Alert _

_Neyo: The Campaign on Alzoc III has been finished. It took Valor three tendays to clear the planet’s surface and another tenday to clear the sky. Reports have been sent in. Contact us if you have any questions. Personal Kill Count was 25._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Glad to hear from you._

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn: Damn._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Alzoc III is an ice planet, glad to see you got no casualties from frostbite._

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: Vaughn…_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: I’m sorry, Vaughn? You okay?_

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn:… Kill Count 20_

_ Priority Response _

_Bacara: You both are unprofessional._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: Oh, shut your mouth. You got a cute little captain, let me have mine!_

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: What?_

_ Priority Response _

_Bly: What?_

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: oh my gods._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Seriously? This was not what this chat was meant for._

_ Priority Response _

_Fox: There shouldn’t be another goddamn CT in the chat in the first place._

_ Priority Response _

_Gree: Be quiet this is entertaining._

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn: Sorry, Commander Fox. I thought this chat was open to people on the Command Track, I can leave if I need to?_

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: You will do no such thing!_

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: You ruined a perfectly good Captain; I hope you know that._

_ Priority Response _

_Wolffe: Our karking nerd fully corrupted him!_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: I’m sorry are we going to ignore the fact that BLY’s baby Captain just cursed because he LOST a game with his apparently new BOYFRIEND?_

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: Yes._

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn: Please?_

_ Priority Response _

_Rex: Vaughn… I didn’t mean for you to actually to attach yourself to him._

_ Priority Response _

_Cody: Did you not plan for this one?_

_ Priority Response _

_Vaughn:… sorry?_

_ Priority Response _

_Ponds: Rex’ika made a joke and it backfired spectacularly._

_ Priority Response _

_Neyo: For him maybe!_

_ Priority Response _

_Doom: You know I gave up on this chat being sane long before Captain Rex joined. I did not expect him to make it worse._


End file.
